


Feels Like Coming Home

by jlauccky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlauccky/pseuds/jlauccky
Summary: “Are you happy here?”Yuuri isn't adjusting to St. Petersburg as quickly as Viktor expected. Just a super short and sweet drabble to get the brain juices flowing.





	

“Um, Yuuri? Can we talk?”

_Oh._

Yuuri looks up from his phone.

_Oh, no._

He knows what Viktor wants to talk about. Yuuri’s been stiff and distant ever since arriving in St. Petersburg a week ago. He’s not meaning to be, it’s his anxiety getting to him. But Viktor looks upset. And why wouldn’t he be? He asked Yuuri to move in with him so they could spend time together during their off-season, not so that Yuuri could mope around the apartment and refuse to go outside.

Viktor’s fed up and wants out- wants out of the coaching, the engagement, everything.

 “Can I sit?” Viktor gestures awkwardly towards his own bed.

“Sure.” Yuuri clears his throat. “Ah, go ahead.”

Viktor sits down next to him. He looks uncomfortable, running his socked foot along the rug and clenching and unclenching his hands. Yuuri puts his phone down, takes a deep breath, braces himself for what Viktor’s about to say.

“Do you want- I mean, I feel like you’re-” Viktor sighs, cutting himself off. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say this…”

“Viktor?” Yuuri prompts nervously.

“Are you happy here?” Viktor blurts out.

“What?” That’s definitely not what he’d been expecting to hear.

Viktor winces. “You’ve been so quiet lately, ever since you got here. Are you-?” He trails off again.

Yuuri sighs and leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor’s breath flutters through his hair.

“I’m… I guess you could say I’m having a hard time adjusting.”

He plays with Viktor’s elegant fingers and tries to find the words to explain further.

“It’s not anyone’s fault, really, I just always feel out of place when I go somewhere new. I feel lost. Everything’s unfamiliar, I don’t even want to leave the house because I don’t know what to expect. In Hasetsu, I have my family with me, and Yuuko, and Minako, and I feel strong. But here, it’s different. It’s all so _different_ , and I don’t have them with me when I feel nervous or lost.”

Viktor murmurs something into the top of his head.

Yuuri doesn’t catch it, distracted by his anxieties and by the warmth of Viktor’s chest next to his.

“What did you say?”

“I said you have me.” Viktor says in a small voice.

“I do, don’t I?” Yuuri realizes, smiling softly. He tilts his head to nuzzle his nose against Viktor’s jaw.

Viktor turns, touches his forehead to Yuuri’s.

“Is there anything I can do? I want you to feel comfortable here.” _To feel comfortable with_ me, Yuuri hears.

“Just… give me time. Be patient with me.”

The last traces of worry slip from Viktor’s face and he pulls back to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Always,” he says.

The next day, Yuuri asks Viktor to take him skating at Kirov Park, and the smile on Viktor’s face feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at serious fanfiction ;-; Probably a bit cliché but I definitely had fun writing it!! I tried to make it as soft and gay as possible please let me know what you all think!!


End file.
